my story
by AHLI KUBUR the Awakening
Summary: kisah cinta yang berasal dari dunia maya,akankah semaya kisah nya?


MY STORY...

Author: gilang zakaria

a/n :pernah jatuh cinta?

Pernahkan kalian jatuh cinta? pernahkan kalian mencintai? merasakan rasa itu?...namun semua itu cuma berada di dunia maya?.

facebook,siapa yang tidak mengenalnya.puluhan bahkan ratusan juta orang telah mengenal aplikasi mesenger ini,pengunanya tidak hanya anak remaja bahkan bocah hinga orang tua pun mengunakanya.

disini di konoha university,duduk seorang lelaki tampan bersurai kuning keemasan.dia bersenda gurau dengan teman,namun dari semua temanya hanya satu yang sibuk memperhatikan hp android miliknya dengan senyuman yang mengoda pertayaan.

"hoe...teme?...kenapa kau senyum sendiri sambil memperhatikan hpmu?"

"diam kau naruto!...aku sedang facebookan dengan pacarku tau!"

"ha? facebook? pacar?"

sosok yang bernama naruto itu hanya menatap temanya bingung,pasalnya apa itu facebook? pacar! sejak kapan si teme ini punya pacar.

teme atau uciha sasuke,adalah teman naruto uzumaky.dia heran kenapa temanya bisa tidak tau apa itu facebook! apa dia tingal di gua?

"baka! facebook itu aplikasi yang memungkinkan dirikita mengenal lebih banyak orang!'

naruto hanya mangut mangut saja menangapi peryataan sasuke.

"oh ya sas!...sejak kapan kau punya pacar?"

"ya sejak punya facebook!" sasuke mengalihkan pandanganya saat menjelaskan tentang pacarnya.naruto sendiri mulai tertarik dengan yang namanya facebook ini pasalnya dia ingin punya teman sebanyak banyaknya.

"kau bisa buatin aku facebook?"

08:00pm uzamaky house

naruto masih saja memandangi layar datar tersebut,jari tanganya masih saja menari indah di atas keyped androidnya.dia merasa begitu senang,facebook seakan mengalihkan dunianya begitu saja.walau teman chat nya masih berkisar lima belas tapi dia tidak mengapa,toh dia sudah punya teman di suna,kumo bahkan di indonesia juga.

"ini sangat menyenangkan ttbayo!" dia girang bukan kepalang seperti bocah mendapat permen saja.

waktu berukir menambahkan umur bagi yang hidup,satu mingu sudah dia mempunyai facebook.tidak di mana dia selalu membuka aplikasi tersebut,ditambah lagi dia mempunyai teman chat yang sangat menyenangkan sebut saja gadis bernama hinata hyuga.

bagaimana dia bisa mengenal gadis tersebut? semua itu berawal saat dia ikut nimbrung di status sasuke.ternyata pacar sasuke adalah gadis bernama haruno sakura,bersekolah di suna university.dan kebetulan hinata teman sekelas haruno tersebut..

DRETTT DRETTTT TING

suara hanphonenya berdering,lampu berkedip kedip.dibukanya hp tersebut dibacanya hal tersebut,wajahnya sumringah menangapi siapa yang telah mengirimi pesan di facebooknya..

"ohayou naruto"

sapaan salam dari seberang sana seakan membuat dunia naruto bewarna,pasalnya yang mengirimi salam adalah hinata hyuga.sosok yang mengalihkannya dari dunianya yang membosankan.

Dia cepat membalas pesan tersebut,ditarikanya jari jari itu memencet semua huruf hinga menjadikan sebuah kalimat

"ohayou mo hinata :D...bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan temanya ini,sejak istirahat ah tidak lebih tepatnya satu mingu ini dia begitu semangat dan bergairah dalam hidup.

"kau kenapa...tidak seperti biasanya? Selalu tersenyum?"

"emmm...aku tidak kenapa kenapa sas..hehe...aku hanys senang saja"

"dalam hal"

"kau tau...facebook benar benar merubah hidupku...dan ternyata itu begitu menyenangkan!"

"apa ada hubungan nya dengan hinata?"

Mata naruto membulat,dia mematung sebentar kemudian berlari mengejar sasuke pulang.

"hoe...bagaimana kau tau?"

"mudah...saat dia buat status kau pasti memberi komen...apa kau mencintainya?"

Naruto berfikir sebentar,apa dia benar suka hinata tapi ini kan facebook! Mana mungkin ada cinta ?

Naruto,duduk dikursi depan tvnya...dia berfikir apa dia sunguh mencintai seorang hinata? Ya walau di dalam fotonya sih dia sangat SEMPURNA!.

Hubungan dengan hinata juga tidak sebatas facebook saja dia bahkan kini sudah beranjak ke sms.dia berhasil meminta nomor gadis itu dengan alasan ingin lebih mengenalnya.WHAT?.

Tiga hari ini dia merasa gelisah,bagaimana tidak tiga hari yang lalu dia mendapati hinata ditandai disebuah status yang berbunyi

"terimakasih untuk jalan jalanya()"

Dan yang menandainya adalah laki laki tampan bernama sabaku gara!.tidak sampai disitu mereka saling membalas dan kelihatan sangat dekat.

Dia meletakan tanganya di dagunya...apa dia benar benar menyukainya? Pasalnya dia tidak pernah seperti ini kepada seorang wanita!

Apa dia cemburu? Memang siapa dia berhak cemburu?...ahhhh sunguh susah baginya,memahami hatinya untuk seorang yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta!

PLUK

Sebuah tangan membangunkanya dari lamunan tentang gadis dunia mayanya.

"kenapa kau melamun terus ha?"

"sasuke...bagaimana hatimu saat pertama mengenal sakura di facebook dulu?'

"? ...aku tau masalahmu...kalo tentang perasaanku aku dulu biasa saja saat pertama mengenal,namun lama kelamaan aku menyukainya"

"dan sejak kapan kau mengetahui perasaanmu itu?"

"yaaa sejak obrolan kami lebih dekat dan puncaknya saat dia di goda oleh seorang pria yang bernama kabuto! Disaat itu aku menyadari bahwa aku begitu menginginkanya,aku harap dia menjadi miliku dan miliku!" sasuke menatap wajah naruto,naruto yang ditatap seperti itu pun risih

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu bodoh!"

"sudahlah...katakan perasaanmu padanya"

"emmmmm...apa kau pernah bertemu denganya?...dan kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"aku pernah bertemu denganya...dan kalo soal yakin itu..karena hatiku tidak pernah ragu!'

"sasuke...bantu aku!'

Naruto,menghabiskan waktu semalaman menyakinkan dirinya.pasalnya dia dan sasuke akan ke suna,menemui gadis yang membuatnya gila hampir satu bulan ini.menyampaikan pesan hati yang terdalam.kebetulan esok adalah hari mingu.

"masa bodoh!...aku tidak mau gila"

Persiapan sudah matang,dia sudah menghubungi hinata mengajaknya bertemu esok,hinata sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut pasalnya dia juga ingin bertemu dengan lelaki yang telah mengangu 'hatinya'.

06:00 am

Sasuke,pagi pagi sudah datang ke tempat naruto.dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu kekasihnya! Ehem!.bukan hanya alasan itu,sebenarnya dia meminta bantuan kepada sakura untuk menunjukan sosok hinata.

"kau sudah siap!?"

"sudah ttbayoo!...aku siap untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku"

"bukan itu...maksudku kau sudah siap di tolak?'

"tcih...apa pun itu aku siap!"

Sakura atau haruno sakura,sosok manis seperti permen karet.senyum senyum sendiri di depan meja riasnya,dia akan bertemu dengan sang keksasih

"sasuke-kun!"

09:00 am at suna city

Naruto dan sasuke,mereka barusaja turun dari bus.tiga jam perjalanan bukanlah suatu hal yang diangap remeh,namun semua itu kini terganti dengan pemandangan yang indah bagi sasuke.didepanya terdapat sosok gadis permen yang begitu di cintainya

"ohayou...sasuke-kun,bagaimana perjalananmu?"

Sapa sakura kepada sang kekasih

"ohayou mo sakura-chan...lancar kok.ohya kenalkan ini naruto.yang ku ceritakan itu!"

Menurut perjanjian dia dan hinata akan bertemu jam sepuluh di taman suna.jadi sembari menungu dia 'menemani' sasuke bersama sakura.

09:15 am at suna park.

Sakura begitu menikmati waktunya bersama sasuke,ya walau dia mempunyai misi mempertemukan dua orang.dilihatnya sekelliling taman itu dan tidak lupa pula di apitnya tangan kiri sasuke.namun hal salah terjadi matanya melihat sosok yang tidak asing baginya.

"hinata".

Kata ajaib itu sukses membuat naruto dan sasuke berbalik menunuju tatapan yang di tunjuk sakura.

"cantik...dan sempurna seperti yang kubayangkan"

Batin naruto menghangat,walau itu baru rambut indigonya dan juga jaket lavendernya.

"tapi bukankah ...ini masil jam setengah sepuluh? Kenapa dia disini?...apa dia takut terlambat?" naruto mencoba menganalisa keadaan ini,namun naruto sudah masa bodoh dengan semua itu...dia begitu berharap mendapatkan cintanya,hinatanya!

Dilangkahkannya kaki itu perlahan menuju bangku itu,namun sebelum lima langkah.kaki nya berhenti,dia mendapati ada sosoj lain disana.sosok merah waktu itu.

"sabaku"

Namun bukan itu hal yang membuatnya hancur,melainkan setelah kejadian itu...

Bibir mereka mendekat dan mendekat mengiliminasi jarak tersebut dan

CUP.

Matanya melotot...begitu pula sasuke dan sakura.mereka begitu kaget akan hal ini.ditatapnya naruto dengan lekat,tubuh nya bergetar menahan sesuatu yang berkecamuk dalam hati.

"aku tidak tau...hubungan mereka.

.naruto pergi dari tempat pembantaian itu,matanya berkaca kaca...

"aku duluan...sasuke dan haruno-san.arigatou telah membantuku..." dia tersenyum,namun dalam mata itu seperti sebuah kekosongan belaka.begitu blank dan gelap...walau safir itu tetap bersinar..

Bagi naruto sekarang...harapan membuatmu sakit.

."untuk apa semua ini,jika rasa ini hanya miliku...semoga kau bahagia hinata...rasa cinta ini akan aku ingat...karena engkau lah...my first love"

.cinta dunia maya,semaya namanya.namun ada pula yang hakiki

TAMAT

A/N...fic ini saya persembahkan untuk masalaluku,mungkin kita tidak bersatu...namun terimakasih telah menjadi bagian dari perjalanan hidup pemuda ini...

Berawal dari facebook berakhir di facebook pula. _. ...

Omake:

"dimana naruto,sasuke-san?"

"mati"


End file.
